


存文15

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文15

后悔药 BY劳双

1.

眼前的场景让马龙有些反应不过来，秦志戬在他右手侧五米开外的教练席上端着胳膊，对面的德国小哥抿着嘴唇一脸紧张，头顶是体育馆白刺刺的灯。观众正压抑着声音兴奋地等开局，而他身上穿着干爽爽的中国乒乓球队服。

这本是个太寻常的景象了，但却让马龙像见着齐瑞塔人侵略地球一样惊慌失措、不可置信。这个场景大概在两个小时前发生过一次，他和对面那个德国小哥握手，向裁判示意，然后举起手中的球拍和乒乓球打出了个2比4，其间秦志戬使用了一次暂停，哄着马龙安心打比赛，但他还是在领先两局的情况下被对手逆转，挡在了决赛外面。

出了赛场马龙把自己锁进休息室里呆坐了五分钟，然后他洗了个澡，打泡沫的时候心想，第三局10：5领先的时候要是不慌就好了，他不该失那三个球。

接着浴室的白瓷砖就变成了眼前的场景，刚刚明明已经打赢自己的对手正眼巴巴等待着比赛开始。

马龙觉得自己大概做了一场梦，而这场梦又太过真实。他大脑飘忽忽的，握上球拍，发球接球全凭身体条件反射，他打了个0:4出来，输得很是彻底，对手欢呼雀跃，秦志戬在一旁皱起眉头。

“你懵什么呢？”

“啊？”马龙木愣愣地回着，“这不是……我不是……”

话没说完，眼前一花，秦志戬的大脸又闪到右手边五米开外的位置上去了，德国小哥转着他的球拍，时不时掀起睫毛偷瞄一眼张着嘴的马龙。

这是怎么了？他是被什么暗物质附了身吗？马龙低头看了看自己的手和胳膊，他身上是干的，没有汗，但有着明显的疲乏，像是打了两场比赛之后的感觉。

接下来体力不那么充足的马龙打了个3:4，输给了第三次在他面前欣喜若狂、手舞足蹈的德国小哥，秦志戬安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“不能这样。”马龙说。

秦志戬低下头表示听着。

“起码得回到今天早上，我需要时间休息。”

高高瘦瘦的教练不解地望向自己的得意弟子，马龙鼓起嘴来和他对视，他静静等待，十几秒之后他发现自己坐到了基地餐厅里，眼前摆着标准的国家运动员营养早餐。

他真的回来了。

不远处张继科端着盘子向他走过来，在他对面坐下，他看起来难得的精神不错。

“哟，哥心情挺好啊，在家门口打比赛的感觉真好是吧？”许昕凑到他俩身边。

张继科不置可否地笑了笑。

这次比赛设在青岛市，马龙记得接下来许昕会哄着张继科尽地主之谊带他们在青岛玩玩，马龙拒绝了，他不确定自己的比赛会打成什么样，而他也不想给一个失败的自己放松假期的可能。事实证明他猜对了，他没能打进决赛。

“哎，龙队，你呢？”许昕用胳膊肘捅了捅马龙，他歪着头一脸期许。

张继科低头专心吃饭，马龙像原本那个早上一样偷瞄了他几眼，“不去了”三个字抵在舌尖，他想起下午的比赛，他将第四次看到那个紧张兮兮的德国人，声带不由地开始发紧，一个二声、四声和一声的组合挤压扭曲变成了另外完全不同的三声和轻声词组。

“好吧。”马龙说。

对面的张继科抬起了头，给了他一个略有惊讶的眼神。

下午的比赛进行得很顺利，秦志戬夸奖马龙发挥的很好。

“保持这种状态，”他说，“你水平在他之上，不用太担心。”

进入休息室洗完澡的马龙没忍住再试一把自己身上这个新的奇特能力，他在心里默念希望降落的时间点，忽闪之间，汗湿的衣服重新套回身上，他手里握着打开浴室的门把。

哇哦，这真神奇，上天选中了他吗？能力越大，责任越大？他是不是该定做一套制服去兼职个超级英雄了？

2.

比赛结束之后方博说想看海，张继科说不如去秦皇岛看，南戴河北戴河黄金海岸的，顺便看看山海关，还离北京近，周末就能跑个来回。

海边长大的孩子对海是有一份不同感情的，骄傲自豪的同时还包裹着点蔑视，有啥好看的呢，不就那样。

许昕说：“那听你的，你说去哪儿吧，本地人？”

张继科纠结了一会儿，他常年在外面训练比赛，回趟家不容易，也生了许多，一时竟说不出个地方来。奥帆中心那种地标还是算了，对他们这些人来讲，那就代表着隔壁玩帆队友的训练基地和比赛场所。

他给家里打了个电话，父亲给他指示：“崂山樱桃节啊。”

五月份对很多青岛人来说是个大口吃樱桃的时节，他们专搞了个节日叫崂山樱桃节。这个节里，吃樱桃不是最主要的，关键是体验自己动手摘樱桃的乐趣，就像玩对他们这些人来说是次要的，关键是放松发泄。

队里几个小将包了个商务车往崂山走，上车的时候张继科自然的坐到马龙身边，马龙把头扭向窗外，当没看到他的样子。张继科在底下用手怼了他大腿一下，马龙下意识侧过头，他皱起眉头见张继科翘了翘嘴角。

“肩膀放低点，借我靠靠。”说完也不等马龙回答，就自顾自把头枕了上去闭上眼睛。

后排许昕、方博和周雨不知道在手机上看都什么好玩的了，凑在一块爆发出一阵大笑。马龙推了推张继科的头，张继科就在那梗着脖子跟他较劲。马龙想如果自己现在往前一扑，张继科一定是要磕脑袋的，让张继科狠狠磕个脑袋这个想法在他脑海里转了几圈，但最终还是给压了下去。

有许昕在的地方从来不会冷场，更别提旁边还跟着一个方博，后排三个越来越起劲，背椅被顶了几下后马龙觉得自己被闹的都有些晕车了，他压下车窗，风顺着窗户钻进来，吹着张继科的细碎的短发，扫在他颊边。马龙用手隔了隔，然后顺势拍了拍那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

路上的景色总是单调的，高速上格外如此，马龙看了一会儿觉得有些无聊。他从兜里掏出耳机，往自己耳朵里塞上一只，手里攥着另一只白色小塑料，犹豫了一会儿，把它塞进了靠在他肩上的张继科耳朵里。

“你知道我们现在要去哪儿吗？”舒缓的前奏响起的时候，一直闭着眼沉默不语的张继科说。

“崂山？”马龙轻声回了句。

“崂山棉花。”

“棉花？地名吗？听起来挺暖和的。”

“那地方水很好喝。”张继科说，“比北京的水好喝多了。崂山水泡崂山茶，一会儿带你尝尝看。”

“那崂山道士呢？”马龙突然跳脱地发问。

“那不在一个方向。”张继科笑起来，他把头拿离了马龙的肩，耳机因动作的牵扯掉落，他顺手捞起来塞回去，身体更紧地靠向马龙，“等你下次再来的。”

马龙觉得张继科这话里有话，什么叫下次再来？为什么来？来了干什么？但他的神情看起来又是非常自然的样子。张继科总爱说马龙心太重了，要少想事情，以前的马龙在憋不住的时候就会去问，后来他干脆就把小心思都烂在肚子里不让人知道自己又在意起来了。

地方不算太远，司机开得挺快，路上花的时间不长，下车之前几个人给自己简单的伪装了一下，张继科戴了个眼镜框，马龙则戴了顶帽子。

正赶上个周四，工作日人不多，但路边还是停了一排排的私家车，许昕非要拉着司机师傅一起，师傅架不住热情笑呵呵地跟上了。不少等候客人的樱桃农招呼着他们来自己家的地里，张继科选了个挺和气的大爷，扭过头趴在马龙耳边：“你笑起来跟这个大爷一样，你老了之后可能就他这样。”

他说话间的热气扑了过来，马龙下意识捂住自己的耳朵。

“别老靠过来，这么多人……”

马龙后面的话被张继科瞥他的那一眼给顶回去了，跟张继科嘴边慢慢收回去的笑一样。末尾那点余调，透着一股子突兀的负面情绪。

樱桃园农领他们进园子里，满嘴的青岛方言，手里比划着：“从那边到这边，哎，都是我们的，三十块钱一个人，随便摘随便吃，想带走，哎，咱再称重。这里面随便吃。吃完顺着那条路走，老汉请你们喝茶，好喝捏。”

张继科朝其他人一扬头：“能听懂吗？不用翻译吧。”

“能啊，”周雨说，“科哥，你有时候说话不就这个调调。”

园子里其他游客大多数是一家人，夫妻俩带着老人或者孩子来玩的，还有一些小情侣，许昕跃跃欲试着爬上一个梯子，马龙在底下扶着看，他仰起头全神贯注，嘴边突然觉得一凉。

张继科举着个樱桃在一旁看着他，马龙偏偏头躲了躲，张继科的手执意跟上。

“我一会儿再吃。”马龙瞄了一眼许昕的方向说。

“挺甜的。”张继科维持那个表情，但眼神给人感觉特别冷，起码是让马龙觉得冷，张继科这个人脾气有时候挺轴，他认定的事儿就得按照他认定的来，马龙知道这会儿他脾气上来了，不顺着他指定没完。

这么个事儿你闹什么呢，马龙在心里想，但是他说不出来。他跟张继科僵持了几秒钟，徐昕就转过身准备下梯子了，马龙赶紧叼住了樱桃，牙齿磕到张继科的手指肚，尝到了皮肤的咸味儿，接着是倒牙的酸，这樱桃没熟。

马龙在这边小口抽气，张继科在那边突然伸手按上他的嘴唇，马龙被吓得一惊，猛地后退一步，把刚下梯子的许昕撞了一个踉跄。

“悠着点哟喂，”许昕兜着怀里的樱桃，“撞掉了可咋整。”

马龙笑了两声，一面赔罪一面和许昕开玩笑，他从他兜里掏了两把樱桃出来塞进嘴里，张继科在旁边站着没说话，马龙直到兜里的樱桃都吃完了才回了半个头，余光里瞥见张继科已经走远不在一旁了。

他小小呼了一口气，山风吹过来的时候他才意识到自己竟然出了冷汗。

中午时候他们在农家院吃的饭，饭桌放在炕上，大爷一家自己在厨房摆了个小桌吃，饭菜很朴实，味道也不错，但马龙没吃两口就放下了。他觉得要出事，胸口像揣着个兔子一样，一般来说他这种机警预感的直觉总是对的，像比赛之前或者之中，他觉得自己可能打不过的时候就是打不过。

饭后大爷端上一壶茶，只是普通的瓷壶，奈不住茶好水好，沏出来茶水色泽透亮，清香四溢，抿上一口，舌尖涩舌后甘，唇齿间都是香气。

方博和许昕在那有一搭没一搭的起话头，而每当张继科开口的时候，马龙就忍不住攥紧手中的茶杯。

直到周雨看出马龙的不对劲，问他是不是不舒服，马龙拿着茶杯挡住半边脸说还好，张继科抬头瞥了他一眼，那眼神让马龙觉得上午被他碰过的嘴唇一阵刺痛，像是被蜜蜂蛰了一样。

司机师傅这时候开口问主人：“哎，大叔，你家卫生间在哪？”

大爷往院子里一指，许昕、周雨和方博说着也要去，都穿上鞋下了炕。眼见屋子里就要剩马龙和张继科两个人了，马龙放下茶杯也打算出去，张继科突地拉着他手腕给拦下了。

“继科儿……”马龙错愕地叫着张继科的名字。

“你想怎么样？”张继科打断他的话，他眼睛亮的吓人，出现了那种不顾一切的光芒，马龙太熟悉他了，他们认识了这么多年。

我就不该出来。马龙紧闭上眼睛心想，眼睛再睁开，桌上表显示是早上八点，许昕敲着他的房门：“走吧？车在外面等着了。”

“我今天不去了，”马龙摇了摇头，“我有点不太舒服。”

“我去把队医给你叫来？”

“没事儿，你们走吧，好好玩。我就是、就是没睡好觉，有点头疼，昨天晚上没睡着。”

许昕看起来有点担心，他点点头走出了马龙的房间。

“哎！”在许昕走远之前马龙叫他，“你们都好好玩，不用管我，我真没什么事。尤其、尤其继科儿，跟他说别担心，别来看我了。”

这话说的有点奇怪，但许昕也没想太多。

“行吧。”他回答。

看着许昕消失在楼梯口的背影，马龙长舒一口气在床上坐下来，这倒是个好能力，他想，这真好。

也许是马龙的嘱咐起了作用，张继科确实没回来看他，但那股慌劲儿却没从马龙胸口压下去，他从网上下载了《蜘蛛侠》三部曲，片子演了十分钟之后他意识到自己完全没看进去电影，而是一直在瞅着屏幕发呆。

马龙抿了抿嘴唇，把进度条重新拖到开始，福克斯公司和漫威漫画的片头闪现，马龙跟自己说，要专心。这句话虽然没怎么减轻马龙的焦虑，但起码能让他把注意力投到电影里去了。

马龙喜欢看电影，尤其是场面特别大那种，终结者、黑衣人或者是超级英雄，看着主角在另一种世界观里经历着惊心动魄的人生。电影里蜘蛛侠的叔叔本教导着他：“能力越大，责任越大”，一个小时之后第二部里他的婶婶梅说：“每个人都有英雄本质。”

马龙觉得自己跟电影里的主人公彼得·帕克很像，起码在某种程度上是像的，他完全能理解彼得怎么也没法跟他喜欢的女孩说出自己身份和爱意的心情。有时候人们不想做选择，但生活偏要让人们选，周围人还促催着，可选择不好怎么办呢？就不能等事情发展到它自己分化出结果吗？只成为一个事实接受者该多好。

第二部片尾曲响起的时候马龙暂停播放打算休息一会儿，桌上闹钟显示现在是北京时间十二点零四，饥饿感来的太过缓慢，他不想吃东西也不想出门，张继科他们现在应该是在吃农家宴吧。

究竟在躲什么慌什么，其实马龙自己都不是非常明白，他只是太害怕了。而冷静下来之后，他觉得也许自己应该表现的自然一点，也许不去太抗拒，后面的事情就会不一样，其他人未必会觉察出什么。或者张继科只是想谈谈，他根本没打算做什么出格的事，但是马龙逃开了。

他想他应该回到那个农家小院去，马龙闭上眼睛试了试，再睁开眼睛，什么变化都没发生，他还是站在他的卧室中央，时钟指向十二点零六分。

几分钟之后马龙意识到他这个神奇的新能力是只有倒退键而没有快进键的，他想起张继科靠在他肩上的毛茸茸脑袋和那个酸倒牙的樱桃，那是只有他一个人记得的上午了。

3.

张继科走进马龙房间的时候，后者正抱着被子趴在床上，手边是一本翻开的书，他轻轻咳嗽了两声，马龙就翻个身坐了起来，眼神涣散，看样子刚刚是睡着了。

“给你带了点樱桃。”张继科举着个塑料袋送到他面前。

马龙道谢后把东西提到自己桌子上，他左侧头发因刚刚的睡姿翘了起来，张继科伸手去抚，马龙却受了惊吓似的大退了一步。

气氛瞬间冷了下来，看着马龙脸上带着显而易见的不自在，张继科就想起了今天上午的事儿。

许昕跟张继科说马龙身体不舒服之后他确实打算先去看看他，但还没等抬脚就被许昕拦了下来，那转达的话一听就摆明是在躲着自己。马龙遇到事儿就爱闷头想，还净往歪道上想，这指不定是昨晚睡不着觉又琢磨了什么东西，然后又钻牛角尖去了。

让他自己钻，张继科在心里跟自己说，钻不死的。然后跟着许昕他们上了车，关车门的时候手劲儿使得有点大，震的车里人一哆嗦。

“哥您有意见呐？”方博缩了下身体，“有意见找肖指啊。”

“手滑。”张继科说。

接下来的一路上张继科气压都有点低，他想如果马龙现在在他身边，他一定要折腾下他。而马龙会有的反应几乎都在他脑海里了，他会轻微皱起眉头，满脸不乐意，但是却不说出来，实在惹急了也许会跟自己冷战，他可擅长这个了，憋着几天不说话不理人完全没问题。

等马龙想通了，想要妥协了，他就会来找张继科道歉，不管事情究竟是不是他的错，反正是道歉，扬起他那个让人恨不起来的笑容，说些柔软的好话，然后天下太平，装作之前的什么都没发生过，事情就又回到原点了。

他不能这么做，这实在没什么意义。张继科挫败地捏破了一个樱桃，汁水流了一手，那玩意散发着清甜的香气，但也黏糊糊的让人不舒服，就跟他和马龙的关系一个样。

张继科扫了一眼桌子和垃圾桶，“没吃饭？”

马龙点了点头。

张继科在心里叹了口气，什么事情都先往后放放吧。

“我也没吃呢，一起？”

这个往后其实并没有后很久，事实上仅仅过了两个小时。他们吃完饭在操场上散了会儿步，顺手开了两瓶当地特色青岛啤酒，太阳已经完全看不见了，只剩下余光在西方晕染开来，天开始蒙蒙黑了，路灯还没亮起来。

张继科跟马龙说：“那件事你考虑的怎么样了？”

这个直线球真是又凶又猛打得马龙措手不及。

4.

马龙的人生到现在大部分时候都是循规蹈矩的，倒不是一点没起过叛逆心思，只是很多时候起了一丝又都被性格里的保守压了回去。而最冲动的青春期阶段全都奉献给了没日没夜的训练，余下的时间只够他无伤大雅地调个皮。

只有一件事，他觉得自己做出了格。

直到现在那天的很多细节都清清楚楚的印在他脑海里，那是个盛夏的晚上，他青春期尾巴的十九岁。他和张继科在操场上跑完了一万米瘫坐在塑胶跑道上，巨大的运动量在结束后会给有些人带来一种强烈的快感，马龙开始无意识地呵呵笑。

张继科说：“你笑什么呢。”

隔了几秒马龙才回一个：“啊？”

“傻了啊。”

破锣一样的变声期过后张继科的嗓音变得很好听，低沉，在某几个音节上还带着点哑，似沙锤摇出来的声响，带着一粒粒的质感，于是原本简单的几个音节就开始变得不简单了，它们飘荡在夜晚安静的空气里，颤颤巍巍的勾人。马龙看着远处的路灯把他们的影子拉的老长，一些汗珠在眼前那具年轻的肉体上滚来滚去。

张继科拿着手里的毛巾到处乱挥舞：“嘿，全是蚊子，咱起了吧。”

像是被一股神秘的力量牵扯着，中了什么巫术一样，马龙突然爬起身，在张继科嘴上偷袭了一下，那甚至都算不上一个吻，就是嘴唇撞嘴唇，撞得力道不轻，牙齿磨的唇肉生疼。

撞完马龙就傻了，他不知道自己怎么能干这种事，铺天盖地的各种情绪席卷他全身，在他的胃里打转，他开始试图编织谎言，也许能找出一个张继科接受的理由。

张继科在对面看着他结巴，然后舔了舔嘴唇，漾开一个笑，他说：“傻。”

然后把马龙拽了过去，给了他一个真真正正的吻。

那时候张继科的眼神跟几年后他说“那件事你考虑的怎么样”的时候完全不一样，但仔细分辨深层还是相似的。

张继科说的考虑的怎么样了，指的是跟教练公开他俩关系的这个事。张继科觉得是时候让他们知道了，半个月前他把选择权给了马龙，坦白还是不坦白。

“你要躲到什么时候。”张继科说。

“我没有。”

“我只是要你一个答案。”

可是马龙现在给不出答案，他理解张继科没法忍受这种跟做贼一样的相处方式，他也觉得该结束了，起码不该瞒着自己亲近的人，但坦诚的后果呢？

“我不想说这个，”马龙看着张继科，“我现在不想说这个。”

张继科的脸在他视线里一点点模糊，慢慢变成了摊开的书页。十分钟后过去时间线的张继科又一次提着一袋樱桃走进他的房间。

“给你带的，”他说，“去吃晚饭吗？”

“我不去了。”马龙摇摇头。

5.

回到北京之后张继科发现他几乎很难看到马龙，吃饭的时间总是错开，去找他的时候永远不在房间，他像是知道张继科的行进路线一样，一面都不让他看到。他当然知道马龙是在故意躲着自己，他也知道他是了为什么，这种消极处理让张继科非常恼怒。

他干脆在训练后把他从人群里拎了出来，一旁的郝帅给了他们一个诧异的眼神。

“你干什么？”马龙压低声音，“这么多人……”

“没错这么多人，如果你不好好跟我谈一谈，我就当着这么多人亲你了。”

这话出来之后马龙明显一愣。

“好吧，谈谈。”他说，“你总使这一招。”

眼前的场景似曾相识，张继科总觉得好像什么时候发生过一样，他摇摇头把那些怪异感觉甩掉。他们上了天台，正午的阳光晒得人眼睛都睁不开。张继科在马龙面前踱了一个大圈，他攥紧拳头深呼吸好几次，像是下了一个很大的决定。

“如果你选择不公开，”张继科说，“我不会逼你。”

6.

一切事情的源头也许是十九岁那个荷尔蒙爆发的夜晚，如果没有那个吻，事情就会变得完全不同。马龙想了想那天的场景，他觉得后悔了自己的年轻冲动。

现在他眼前是十九岁的张继科，跟以后的他差别还很大，那时候什么心事还都写在脸上。他挥舞着毛巾跟马龙说：“嘿，全是蚊子，咱起了吧。”

马龙说好，他们回到了宿舍。中间隔着像朋友一样的距离，没在道晚安的时候偷偷摸摸触碰对方。

很快马龙就听说张继科谈起了恋爱，对象是谁他不知道，全队的人都在传，说是可幸福了，除了训练以外的时间都腻在一起。

肖战教练说看这劲头马上就能结婚，马龙回这不太快了吗，他还小呢。镜头一转刘国梁在旁边说，哪小了，哎，孩子怀了七个月了，都快当爹了。

接着马龙就被吓醒了，他坐在床上大口喘着气。卧室里一片黑，床头电子钟闪着微弱的光，现在是凌晨三点半，旁边床的马琳打着有节奏的呼噜。马龙躺了下来，他瞪着天花板，睡意全无。

黑暗就像是张着血盆大口的怪兽，把空气都吞噬了，马龙拉高被子闭上眼睛，中午时候张继科的话就又涌入了脑海里。

“我没想着一定要跟你公开，你不想公开我不会逼你。我知道你担心的多，但我不希望你越躲越厉害，连我是你男朋友这种事都回避。你为什么不愿意面对我？你想想看上次和我好好说话是什么时候了？”

马龙不愿意面对很多东西，不愿意自己想要的限量版被别人买走，不愿意成为关注焦点，不愿意输球，不愿意听对自己不好的评价。

张继科就像是一个他非常喜欢的限量版，还是全世界独一无二的那种限量，拥有这个限量版会意味着成为焦点和不好的评价，可他也没法接受生活里失去这个限量版的样子。

如果那双冬天在大衣袖子掩盖下的手不再是和自己十指紧扣了，如果那个非常柔软的嘴唇不是咬着自己的耳垂说俏皮话了，如果他的突然袭击、意外惊喜、别扭闹脾气都是给了另外一个人的了。

这种假设比眼前的黑暗还让马龙恐惧。他想起第一次见到张继科那个下午，那个瘦高的少年站在乒乓球台旁，阳光是从右手边倾泻过来的。去年打完比赛的时候他陪着他在异国的大街上溜达，他们到了一个湖边，水面很清，有几只水鸟，他们在那坐了很久，没怎么说话，然后拥抱接吻。

马龙知道自己在慌什么了，那种压迫从来不是张继科给的，是他自己给自己的。上天其实对他挺好的了，让他做选择，还送了他一个作弊器。

7.

在青岛打完比赛之后马龙的状态一直都不算好，笑得少，总是有心事的样子。秦志戬等着他来跟自己谈谈，但左等右等他也不来。就在秦志戬决定主动找他的时候，马龙跑来跟他说话了。

他打了个非常奇怪的比喻，他说：“比如说有一个东西，一个玩具，特别好看你特别喜欢，但是这个玩具吧，得到了的话就会附在你背上再拿不下来了。你就会变得很奇怪，上街出门，其他人可能就会看着你。可是你真的很喜欢这个玩具，怎么办？”

秦志戬说：“那你要看这玩具相比来说有多重要了。玩具和不想被别人看哪个更重要？”

“都挺重要的。”马龙低下头说。

“其实可以少在意些别人的眼光。”秦志戬回了句。

也许可以先跟秦志戬坦白，马龙在心里想，他可以试着说出来，如果结果不太好，他再回到五分钟前就是了。

可没等到他开口，秦志戬就先叹着气拍拍他的肩膀：“你说的是继科那个孩子吧。”

马龙瞪大了眼睛。

“我……”他张开嘴一口气没顺，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“慢点的说话，”秦志戬给他拍了拍背，“就你俩那个小九九，成天一前一后的往犄角旮旯钻，队里该知道的早知道了。”

马龙还保持着眼睛睁老大的状态，咳嗽让他说不出话来，只得捂住嘴，脸憋得通红。

“你放轻松，不要因为个人感情耽误比赛训练就成，队里不是以前了，我们私底下也商量过，还是不干涉太多。”

又是一连串的咳嗽吞没了马龙的声音，他抹掉生理刺激出来的眼泪使劲儿点点头。

8.

马龙从场上走下来后张继科隔着一道广告牌跟他击了下掌。

“这场真不错。”他一边给他递水一边说。

“而且是第一次打。”马龙笑眯眯地回道。

“啊？”张继科不解他在说什么。

马龙笑着摇摇头没再多解释。

出场地的时候，他跟张继科说：“人不能老活在过去，后悔药不好用。”

“哦，你现在倒是个哲学家了。”张继科笑他。

马龙抿抿嘴，伸手偷偷勾住张继科一根手指晃了晃，他掌心里都是汗，但张继科还是反握住了他的手，他握得很紧，甚至能让彼此感受到对方的脉搏。

“带我去次崂山棉花吧，那里茶很好喝。”

“你那天不是没去吗？这你怎么知道的？”

“我就知道。”马龙有点得意地回答。

不管是打比赛还是其它人生大事都应该只有一次，这是马龙自己琢磨出来的，他不会再去用那种能力影响正常行进的生活了，事实上他还挺想放弃那个能力的。他总害怕万一自己情绪化的时候无意识抱怨了什么，时间回溯了，就像那晚的梦一样，一瞬间让他失去所有已经拥有的东西。

但偶尔有时候马龙也觉得这个能力真好用，比如说几年之后当他开始收集漫威的HOT TOYS兵人的时候，他可以越过上一个顾客，抢走二手店里最后一个鹰眼1.0和洛基1.0。

END


End file.
